In some large scale printers, loading and unloading media can present additional challenges. For example, in some instances, it can take longer to load and unload media from the printer than it does to actually print on the media. This inefficiency can be present even with automated or semi-automated loading systems. Moreover, some systems that use conventional belt-type conveyors present other challenges, such as a high implementation cost because of complicated motion control systems used to achieve accurate motion of media relative to printheads, among other issues. Meanwhile, some conventional systems also have difficulty in adequately securing irregular shaped media, such as curled media, during printing.